


In the Eyes of the Beholder

by Lilac_narry



Series: And Through it All [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Endgame Narry, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, lots of fluff, narry kisses, niall and harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They Seemed like The Perfect Couple, until hours later, when they weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Eyes of the Beholder

It seemed they were the perfect couple. When they were together it was obvious to anyone who looked in their direction that they lit up the others life. Niall smiled, he loved the feeling of waking up in Harry's strong embrace. "You shouldn't have stayed the night." Harry pointed out, but his smile told Niall that it was okay.

"Yeah. But I did." Niall whispered, lifting his head to kiss Harry's jaw, and then the corner of his mouth, before adding a sweet kiss on top of Harry's soft lips.

"You make the world a better place Niall Horan." Harry praised the blonde haired, blue eyed boy, making it obvious to Niall that Harry's heart was truly invested in this, in them, together.

They were making breakfast, Niall knowing his way around Harry's kitchen like it was his own. "It smells like a dream in here." Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist and nuzzling his nose into the crook of Niall's neck. Niall's giggle echoed through the house, warming Harry's heart.

"It's almost ready, why don't you set the table." Niall suggested, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's forehead.

Five minutes later they were devouring the fluffy eggs and crispy turkey bacon Niall had prepared. "I can't believe it's Sunday already." Niall pouted, watching as Harry's face fell. They both knew what Sunday meant. "I wish there was a way to stop time so I could be with you forever." Harry frowned, reaching his hand across the table to grab Niall's soft hand in his.

They hung around for a while but soon enough Niall was packing his bags, trying not to dwell on the fact that he wouldn't see Harry for the whole rest of the week and possibly the week after.

"I should go." Niall smiled sadly at Harry, heading towards the door.

"Bye Niall, I- I love you." Harry admitted, looking at Niall expectantly.

"You do not." Niall denied, like he couldn't believe he would ever hear those words escape Harry's mouth.

"I do, I love you lots." Harry stepped closer to Niall "and lots." He whispered sadly, pressing a chaste kiss to Niall's forehead.

"I love you too... Lots and lots." Niall responded honestly, ignoring the sharp pain in his heart when Harry lifted him off his feet, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"I'll call you if I can, and I'll see you as soon as possible, bye baby. I love you." Harry said, trying to be strong, but his voice cracked in the end, reassuring Niall that they felt the same way about this.

It seemed like they were the perfect couple, until hours later when they weren't. They were in separate flats, on opposite sides of the city, greeting their husbands after a long weekend away at work.


End file.
